


The Disastrous Double-Date of Della Duck!

by selfdestructt



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dad gyro, Fenro - Freeform, Multi, della and gyro being friends, della referring to webby as her kid, dellumbra, shenanigans ensuing, this is a oneshot, yeah i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestructt/pseuds/selfdestructt
Summary: Della wants to introduce her friend Gyro and his boyfriend Fenton to her girlfriend Penumbra, wacky hijinks then ensue
Relationships: Della Duck & Gyro Gearloose, Della Duck/Penumbra, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	The Disastrous Double-Date of Della Duck!

**Author's Note:**

> credit for the idea of a Fenro/Dellumbra double date goes to gamerfansims389 on instagram

“Gyroooooo, buddy!”

Not that voice. He recognized that voice far too well. The very duck who was stranded in space by something he was trusted to build; Yet she acted just as sickeningly friendly towards him as she did before she was lost.

“Hi Miss Della!” Boyd exclaimed as he waved at her.

“If you’re coming here to kick me in the shin and yell at me again because of the Oxy-Chew I don’t want to hear it.”  
Gyro stated matter of factly as he continued to tinker on something for Boyd, paying no attention to the duck approaching him. 

Della proceeded to sit on his desk, and ruffle Boyd’s feathers, getting a few giggles out of the kid.  
“So, Gyro, have I got a surprise for you!” 

Gyro rolled his eyes.  
“Firstly, I never permitted you to sit on my workspace. Secondly. The last time you tried to surprise me it ended in Donald having to call the cops.” 

“Oh lighten up, huh? Anywho, I realized I never introduced you to my awesome girlfriend Penny!”  
The aviator beamed as she kicked her feet back and forth in excitement. 

“I may not have met her but I’ve heard enough to write a novel.” 

Della snorted and punched him in the arm before continuing,  
“Well, what if I invited you and Fenton on a double date with me and Penny?”  
Della winked and shot finger guns at Gyro.

The tall bird shot her a perplexed look,  
“How did you know Fenton and I started dating? I specifically told Huey not to tell you.” 

“C’mon Gy I know you well enough, I can tell when you like someone! And, Fenton came strutting into the mansion telling Huey about how he confessed to his crush yet he wouldn’t give us a name. I narrowed things down, heheh.”

Gyro rolled his eyes again, and opened his mouth to speak, before the duck interrupted  
“Anyway I’ll see ya tonight, old buddy!”  
“Idiot, wait. You never told me-“  
she was already out the door.  
The chicken sighed before turning to Manny who was sorting blueprints, “Take Boyd to McDuck Manor, I have to find Gizmodork and tell him the bad news.”

\- - -

Gyro and Fenton showed up at the small restaurant Della had so graciously texted them the name of, As they stepped inside, Della and the moonlander were sitting in clear view, Della waving at them excitedly.  
Fenton smiled brightly as he always does. Damn that bird and his energetic nature. 

Della High fived the latino duck as the pair sat down; Fenton excitingly holding his hand out for the moonlander to shake it.  
“Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera! We’re friends of Della.”  
“Penumbra.” She shook his hand briskly before pointing to Gyro. “I’ve definitely heard a lot about this one and the ‘black lick or ish’, whatever that is.”

Gyro snarled at Della, gaining an immature snicker from her. 

Fenton nudged Gyro’s arm expectedly,  
“Introduce yourself, cariño.”

The taller sighed, and nodded to Penumbra.  
“I’m Gyro Gearloose. Reluctantly, Della’s good friend, and this is my idiot.”  
He gestured towards Fenton.

“I would rather be doing anything other than this right now.”

“Don’t worry, I do not wish to be here either.”  
Della gave her a quick peck on the cheek,  
“Don’t let her fool you, boys! She’s actually a big softie.”

“I am not-!“

The mad scientist interrupted, “The service here sucks. We’ve been here for what feels like an eternity, and i haven’t seen a single employee.”

Fenton quirked an eyebrow at him and awkwardly chuckled,  
“We’ve been here for less than two minutes..?”

Penumbra looked around and added,  
“We also seem to be the only ones here,”

Almost on cue, the red triplet and the young pink girl strutted out of the kitchen.  
“Hey! Those are my kids!”  
Della exclaimed, as the other three were thoroughly confused.  
Fenton was the first to speak up,  
“Huey, Webby? Where are the staff?” 

“We tied them in sausage links and locked them in the janitors closet! Theeeeeey’re unconscious, hehe.”

Huey nodded in agreement. 

“What?! Why?!” The adults said nearly in unison.

Huey answered,  
“We wanted this to be perfect for you guys, and took it upon ourselves to make each of your favorite foods!” 

Della, with a smirk, muttered under her breath,  
“As long as it’s not black licorice,” 

Gyro slammed his fists on the table, before yelling,  
“DELLA, I SWEAR TO SELENE-“  
Fenton squeezed Gyro’s hand, running his other hand through his hair all the while softly telling him to breathe in an attempt to ensure that he wouldn’t toss Della out the nearest window. 

Huey and Webby dropped some silverware on their table,  
“We’ll be right back with water!”  
Della playfully picked up a fork, aiming at Penny,  
“Spar?”  
Penny looked irritated at first, her face then morphing to a smirk.  
“You’re on.”  
they continued to spar with each other, when suddenly a crash was heard, and the kitchen erupted into flames. Three kids emerged from the flames, with Gyro being shocked that his kid was one of the three. 

“Boyd?!” 

the young parrot chuckled nervously, “..Hi, Dad.” 

“Kids?! What did you do?!”

Huey gasped between breaths, “The.. Staff are still in there!” 

Penumbra cracked her knuckles, ready to charge in and get the captives out of there, before Fenton stopped her.  
“I’ll handle this! Blatheri-“  
Penny shoved him over. causing him to lose his balance and nearly crash into the table.  
“Don’t spoil my earth fun!”

“Be careful Penny, I love you! You’re gonna do great!” 

Fenton looked at Della confused, “What?! I’m Gizmoduck, I should’ve done this! I don’t want her hurting herself!” 

All the while, Gyro looked sternly at Boyd who had an undeniable look of guilt on his face. 

“Tell me what you did, now.” 

“Heheh, remember the toaster you and Fenton were fiddling with? It started malfunctioning and the saw blades were activated, because of the panic Huey tripped and spilled your waters on it, and it caught fire.” 

“WHY DID YOU BRING THE EXPERIMENTAL TOASTER FROM THE LAB?!” 

“I don’t know i-it made sense at the time!” 

Penny came barreling out of the flames with the two employees who had actually shown up for work that day, who were still unconscious.  
Della helped Penny free up the captives, as Fenton whipped his phone out of his pocket,  
“I’m calling my M’ma!”  
Gyro snatched his phone out of his hands,  
“No! I am not going to jail again in the hands of my future mother-in-law!” Fenton jumped and grasped his phone back, dialing her number all the while Webby and Huey searched for the fire extinguisher.  
Once found, they put out the flames, even though it was of no use, seeing as a majority of that half of the building was burnt to a crisp. 

The owner of the restaurant came to, his brain slowly wrapping around what was going on, the man fumed and screamed at the group, “You scum burnt down my business! Those kids are menaces!” He pointed at all three kids, accusatory. 

Gyro gritted his teeth and snapped back,  
“I dare you to say one more thing about my son and his friends and I will rip your spine out through your throat with my-“  
Fenton noticed the man whipping a pocket knife out, and quickly grabbed Gyro’s hand and dashed out the building  
“Della!! Penny! Get the kids!” 

The two girlfriends each picked up the children, dashing out behind the other two, who were desperately trying to find transportation, they spotted Launchpads limo, Launchpad not in it. At the dire situation they assumed he was out getting a burrito and thought nothing of it. 

The group clambered into the limo, as a very angry business owner chased after them yelling rage induced curse words. Fenton got into the drivers seat, with Della promptly pulling him out of it,  
“Nuh-uh buddy, I’m driving tonight!” 

“Ow- Hey! Do you even have a license?!” 

“Better chance of me having one than you! Aren’t you still in middle school?” 

“You are fully aware that I am in my twenties!” 

“SOMEBODY DRIVE THE CAR!”  
Penny practically screamed, frustrated. Della stepped on the gas once they knew everyone including the kids were safely in the vehicle. The kids watched out the back window in amusement, as Della sped to the mansion. 

Once she nearly crashed at the gate, They all stepped out the car and breathed a sigh of relief.  
The three kids hugged each other out of the thrill of it all, followed by Boyd furiously apologizing to Gyro for starting this all, in which he assured him was not his fault. 

Shortly after, a police car showed up, with none other than Officer Cabrera stepping out the car. 

“Pollito. Others.” 

“Heh, hi M’ma.” 

Gyro crossed his arms, pushed his glasses up his beak, and turned to Della.

“Della.” 

“Gy?”

“This is the second time you’ve tried to surprise me and it ended in someone calling the cops.”

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo thank you for sticking through this. and for confirmation, yes, Launchpad was getting a burrito. When he came back he thought ninjas stole the limo.


End file.
